


Enough is Enough

by RosieBelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corridors, Embarrassed, F/M, Forbidden Love, Great Hall, Happy, Hogwarts, Library, Nervous, Stolen Kisses, Strong Female Characters, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieBelle/pseuds/RosieBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Hermione has the great ability to ignore people, she has had enough of rude nicknames, rumors, and especially certain Slytherins. So for once in her life, Hermione is going to stand up against the head snake himself, Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which there is an unexpected incident

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes it! (As usual) Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. I hope to continue it and make a few chapters so I really do hope you like it! :)

Ever since Hermione got her acceptance letter in the mail, she couldn’t wait to go to Hogwarts. It was the best day of her life, sure she was nervous and her parents were frightened that they had a witch for a daughter, but this was a once in a life time experience that she couldn’t ignore.

For months she would read up on the history of magical spells and charms and of course the history of the magical school she will be attending.

Four years later and Hermione still is in love with the school she attends. She loves the adventures she goes on with her friends, she loves the lessons she is taught and most importantly, Hermione loves being good at what she does.

However, there are some issues. One being the Slytherins

Now most Slytherins are actually quite nice, there are a few where Hermione would be fine if she never saw them again. And in this case, Hermione exercises her power of ignoring people, and she is quite good at it.

Especially if certain Slytherins call her a mudblood…

Even more so if that Slytherin is called Draco Malfoy…

Hermione rolled eye instantly at the sheer thought of that ferret. And for the once in her life, Hermione is going to go a stand up for herself because enough is enough.

Hermione doesn’t want go through life passing by Slytherins that call her _mudblood,_ and _know-it-all._

And this time she will have a word with the head snake himself, who Hermione knows started all these horrible nicknames.

Now Hermione is a clever girl, she knew that when she has to confront Malfoy that he needs to be alone. For obvious reasons, one being to isolate him from his minions.

Hermione also knew that Malfoy is only alone in one place, the library and his bedroom (she assumes). She couldn’t blame him for being alone in the library, who else wanted to study with the dullest Slytherins students, Crabbe and Goyle.

So it would have to be the library, because Hermione is sure as hell will not be going into the Slytherin common room anytime soon.

The third thing Hermione knew was that Malfoy would most likely be in the library at night, when it is empty.

The final thing that Hermione put together was that she must not tell Ron or Harry, they would surely be in a fit if they found out. So she was better off telling Ginny.

“Are you sure, Hermione?” Ginny said with uncertainty in her voice.

“I have to do it. Just to shut them up for once in their life.”

Ginny still seemed unsure, “How do you know they will evens stop? It could make matter worse for you. What do you even plant to say?”

“Uh- I haven’t sorted that through quite yet. What I do know is how I’ll tell him.” Hermione said

“Alright, let’s hear it.”

Hermione took a deep breath, because Ginny was right. If she didn’t do this right, it could make life at Hogwarts unbearable.

“I’ll summarize because who knows how the conversation will go… um- alright let’s see- I wanted to bring up the attention that he needs to stop his minions from spreading rumours about me, that I want him to stop calling me names. And, uh-“

Ginny’s brow crinkled, unsure of her friend’s idea.

“Hermione, you’re the brightest witch of our generation, however, this is a horrible plan” she said flatly.

“Thanks, Ginny.”

She was right, this was a horrible plan. But Hermione needed to do it, and so she will.

So that night, Hermione made her way over to the library where she knew Malfoy would be. The library was empty, the few people that were there were fully immersed with their books.

Hermione took a deep breath, she knew she had to do this, to stand up for herself and other people like her.

Draco Malfoy sat alone in the corner of the library, his broad shoulders were hunched over the table while his hypnotic grey eyes skimmed the large leather bound book. He actually got a lot handsomer but there was no way that Hermione will ever admit that.

As Hermione walked over to the table, her heart pounding. She spent all of last night going over what she will say to him but Ginny was right, how was she going through this.

Malfoy’s head picked up and looked over at Hermione, she could feel his icy eyes roaming her body.

“What do you want, Granger?”

The library’s bookshelves made it feel like they were completely alone, perhaps that was better for this moment.

Hermione took a deep breath, “I need you to stop.”

Malfoy’s lip curled in to a sinister sneer and leaned on the back of his chair, “Stop what?”

Hermione remained standing and her face hard.

“Stop everything. Stop making rumours about me. Stop calling me cruel names. Stop being a horrible person, just stop.”

“And why should I stop then? I’m having fun.” He stated simply.

“What’s the point then? Do you not have anything better to do?”

Draco rose from his seat, slowly closing his book and shrugged. “Well you see, I don’t plan on stopping because I have no reason to stop.”

“Well with that logic, you have no reason to keep going.” Hermione said simply.

Hermione’s mind started to think, how will she get him to stop if he has no reason to stop? The only thing Hermione could think of was to trick him. Yes that would work, he isn’t the brightest when it comes to that.

Hermione gave a small smile, she knew if she said what she wanted to say correctly, Malfoy would never bother her again.

“You _Malfoy,”_ Hermione sat down in the chair opposite were Malfoy once sat. “My mother use to tell me that if a boy picks on you and call you names, well- it means he likes you”

Malfoy’s jaw dropped, and started laughing. “You couldn’t possibly thin-“

“-Well of course _I_ don’t think that, but… Who’s to say no one else will.” Hermione relaxed in the back of her chair.

Malfoy stopped laughing and looked at her in disbelief.

“I’ll first start by _accidentally_ telling Lavender Brown about it, poor girl loves gossip. And before you know it, the Slytherin Prince is in love with the smartest witch of her generation.”

After a few moments of silence, Malfoy made his way over to wear Hermione was sitting and leaned on the table in front of her. Absolutely in awe of what just happened, the Gryffindor princess was blackmailing _him?_

“Well Granger, I am speechless,” He gave her a sly smile that gave Hermione a shiver that climbed her back.

“Never would I have thought that you of all people would blackmail me… If I may say, how _Slytherin_ of you.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “As bold as a Gryffindor.”

Malfoy’s smile grew as he leaned into Hermione, their lips almost touching while their eyes remained locked.

After a few moments, Hermione grew uncomfortable. Why didn’t he say anything? Why is he still standing there?

To Hermione’s relief, Malfoy finally got up and sighed. He quietly picked up his belonging, and simply said, “Fine.”

Hermione was completely surprised, “Wait, you are actually going to stop?”

Malfoy nodded as he walked away from where Hermione sat.

Hermione’s brow crinkled, that was too easy she thought.  She quickly caught up to Malfoy just around the bookshelf where he was putting back some of his books.

“Why?”

Malfoy shrugged, “It’s what you want isn’t it?”

“Well- uh- yes, it is! But why? You had no reason to before? What changed your mind?”

Once Malfoy put his last book away he walked towards where Hermione stood, keeping the same distance he was before.

But this time he went a little closer than she expected him to.

Hermione’s hands remained stiff at her side when Malfoy’s hands snaked around her waist pulling her closer to his chest. Instantly she raised her hands to his broad shoulders stopping him from getting any closer.

Hermione’s mind was racing with a million questions and possible answers. Malfoy’s eyes bore into Hermione’s as his lips gently pressed down onto hers.

Malfoy’s arms tightened around Hermione’s waist as Hermione found herself deepening the kiss. Never in her life did she ever find herself thinking of, or even kissing Draco Malfoy.

After a few minutes, Malfoy pulled away from Hermione’s mouth, breathing heavily but keeping his eyes locked wit Hermione. Hermione whimpered as he pulled away not realizing who she was kissing.

Hermione remained still as Draco quietly picked up his stuff and walked out of the library, leaving Hermione absolutely speechless and alone in the empty library.


	2. In which there is an attempted apology

Hermione spent the next few weeks rethinking the scenario that unfolded between her and Malfoy. She thought about every word she say, every word he said as well as their actions. Hermione thought about how he moved towards her, his strong arms, chiselled chest and his soft but tender kiss. She thought about how she reacted to the kiss, and how she was the one who deepened it.

There was one thing that was for sure, Malfoy did keep on his word because after a few days all Slytherins (including Pansy Parkinson), have stop calling her names.

She was blown away. Hermione knew that she wanted it to stop but she didn’t realize that it actually worked! Nor did she think that Malfoy would comply but that incident was anything but normal.

Ginny was definitely aware that something happened that night Hermione met Malfoy. However, Hermione kept her mouth shut of all things Malfoy. Including when Harry and Ron joke about him, Hermione would usually get up and leave.

Ginny deduced that something unexpected happened to Hermione, who usually had everything figured. So when she was in the Great Hall with Hermione, she realized that it was the perfect time to ask her, especially if both Ron and Harry were at Quidditch practice.

“Hermione?”

Hermione’s head shot up from her opened book. “Mhmmm?”

Ginny smiled, it was the perfect place to ask her. There was too many people around them for Hermione to run.

Ginny leaned in, making sure that no one heard her but Hermione.

“Tell me what happened with Malfoy at the library.”

Hermione’s eyes widened, “Nothing happened Ginny.”

“I highly doubt that because ever since that night, you have been incredibly quiet on all things related to Draco Malfoy. And Malfoy has not been able to keep his eyes off of you for weeks now.”

And it was true. Malfoy’s eyes were glued to Hermione, every move she made were followed by a pair of icy eyes.  

“You need to tell me what happened, because now both Ron and Harry are noticing. And if you tell me I’ll help divert their attention.”

Hermione sighed heavily, “Fine, but you can’t tell anyone.”

“Of course not.”

Hermione took another deep breath, “I confronted Malfoy at the library and, uh- well- one thing led to another, and- uh-“

Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation, “Oh for merlin’s sake, spit it out already!”

“Ugh, fine! He kissed me…”

Ginny nearly spat out her food which resulted in her choking on a pumpkin pasty “What? How?”

Hermione’s face was flushed, “yes, uh- he kissed me. I asked him to stop making fun of me and he kissed me.”

“Hold on there, explain to me everything that happened, ever little detail that unfolded.” Ginny was all ears, she didn’t want to miss anything that Hermione said.

So, Hermione told Ginny _everything._ Every little detail that she could think of. Hermione told her what was said before the kiss and what was done after. How she felt after the kiss and why she couldn’t look at him or speak about him. And Ginny was in awe.

“But how? _He_ is Draco bloody Malfoy for heaven’s sake. He made you sheepish!” Ginny started to laugh.

“He did not make me sheepish!”

“Then why can’t you look at him or speak about him?”

Hermione sighed, she didn’t have an answer. “You’re right.”

Hermione buried her head in her hands, “What do I do?”

Ginny stopped laughing, her friend was incredibly strong and one kiss from the prince of death made her into a scared sheep.

“Cut it out Hermione! You are Hermione Jean Granger. You are the brightest witch of our generation, and you will not bend at the sight of that coward! You stood up to him because you enough was enough!”

Ginny was right, why was she behaving this way? Why would it matter if she did reciprocate the kiss after all?

“Your right.”

Ginny laughed, “Of course I’m right!”

Hermione laughed, “Fine, no more sulking then, it was just weird and I don’t know how I feel about it.”

Ginny shrugged, “It happens, I had a crush on Blaise Zabini for a bit…”

“You did?”

“Yes, Malfoy is an attractive man, most of the girls in Gryffindor has a crush on him. Don’t worry, this whole thing will blow over.” Ginny smiled at her friend. “Now, go and do what you do best. Go and study.”

Hermione laughed, “Thank you.”

Hermione got up from her seat with her head held high for the first time in weeks, little did she know that Ginny saw Blaise Zabini whisper to Malfoy who was watching Hermione’s every move. Ginny knew that this was far from over when he rose from his seat to chase after the brightest witch from our generation. 

As Hermione walked out of the Great Hall she couldn’t help but think how stupid she had been for the past few weeks. Never had she thought that she would be that type of teenage girl who would fawn of a boy, and from this point on will never be that type of girl. 

Hermione turned down a small lightly lit corridor where she knew that she could sit and read since hardly anyone walked down it.

“ _Hermione_?” said a deep voice behind Hermione.

Hermione jumped since she thought she was alone. When she turned around Hermione saw the person who she had no interest in seeing.

However, she was not going to let him touch her or even affect her like last time.

“Yes?” She said coolly.

Malfoy stood in front of her, his broad shoulders towered over her. After a few moments where Malfoy didn’t say anything, Hermione sighed.

“I don’t have all day Malfoy, I really must study.” Hermione turned on her heals and begin walking away.

“Wait.”

Hermione spun around, “Malfoy, I don-“

“-Just stop talking for a minute.” Malfoy sounded exasperated, however Hermione didn’t care.

Hermione crossed her arms and pressed her lips together, thinking how unbelievable it was that she kissed him.

“I’m- um… sorry.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, does he really think an apology is sufficient?  She began to turn away before Malfoy said something surprising…

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Hermione busted out in laughter, she couldn’t control herself. Tears were streaming down her face as her laughter echoed out into the empty hallways. Meanwhile, Malfoy’s face turned bright red and his attempt to hide it failed.

“You can’t be serious. That was a good joke Malfoy. I didn’t think you made those.”

Malfoy’s voice remained low, “I, uh- didn’t make one…”

After a few minutes, Hermione wiped her tears and calmed down. “Your Draco bloody Malfoy! You’re a death eater, you’ve most likely killed people. You hate mudbloods! You hate _me._ So how in the world do you expect me to believe this?”

 Malfoy’s face grew annoyed and angry, “Fine then. Don’t believe me. You think I’m lying?”

Hermione had a smile on her face, “Of course I think you’re lying. Why on Earth would it be the truth? You _hate_ me!”  

Malfoy looked at his feet and started laughing, “Fine, then I’ll have to prove it to you.”

Malfoy walked towards Hermione, grabbing her hips and pulling her towards him. “Because I _will_ prove it to you.” Malfoy’s one arm snaked around her waist, their eyes remained locked as Malfoy slowly pressed his lips against Hermione’s.

Before she knew it, Hermione found herself pressed up against the wall in Draco’s arms. Her fingers roamed through his hair as his hands roamed her body. Malfoy's knee was inbetween Hermione's legs making sure she didn't go anywhere, not that Hermione wanted to go anywhere.

However, when Hermione realized what she was doing, she threw her arms up and pushed Draco away from her. She was gasping from the intense kiss she shared with him and all she could get out was, “we can’t.”

Hermione left Draco Malfoy speechless and gasping in the middle of a small corridor as she ran to the Gryffindor common room.


	3. In which Hermione is unsure

It happened again.

Hermione kissed him again. _Again._ How could this have happened?

And not only did it happen again, it was more intense. Hermione was pressed up against the wall, she could still feel his hands on her body. She can still feel the pressure of his lips on hers and how she misses the feeling.

Now what stumped Hermione was the fact that she _liked the kiss._ How could she like the kiss? It was Draco Malfoy for god sake, the muggle-born hater himself!

The closer she got to the common room the slower Hermione’s pace became.

She could have sworn this was all a dream. Why would Draco Malfoy of all people, the one who bullied her, Ron and Harry all these years suddenly have feelings for her? It didn’t make any sense. He is a death eater, well probably will be one.

As Hermione reached the Fat Lady painting, she began to sing.

_Aaaaveee Mariiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Hermione rolled her eyes, as nice as she was, the Fat Lady was probably one of the worst singers she has ever heard.

“Fortuna Major.”

_Ugh, must you interrupt me?_ The massive painting swung open revealing one of the most elaborate rooms in Hogwarts that Hermione has ever seen.

The walls were decorated in a vibrant red tapestry and a beautiful ornate fireplace was brightening up the room.

When Hermione looked up, she could see Ginny, Lavender Brown and a few other girls were all holding dresses and whispering to each other. With all this Malfoy drama she completely forgot about the Yule Ball.

The Ball was amazing and each year it got more extravagant, the Christmas trees were bigger, the feast was bigger and because Hermione is in her fourth year. Ginny had been asked by Neville Longbottom, a fourth year student who has the worst luck ever, but he was still a pretty amazing individual.

Hermione however, was going alone.  

She, Ron and Harry decided not to have dates this year since last year their dates were a bit of a mess. Last year, Hermione went with Viktor Krum a boy from Durmstrang who was a bit odd while Ron and Harry went with the Patil twins, and that was another mess altogether.

Hermione picked out a beautiful red dress that was fuller on the bottom but the material of the dress made it incredibly light. The top was sweetheart and had braided straps making it look quite ethereal. Hermione even took extra care to her dress by charming it so it shimmers gold, making her look like a true Gryffindor princess.

It was the one time a year where Hermione didn’t mind paying more attention to the way she looks.

When Hermione entered the common room, Ginny turned around and smiled at her friend, full well knowing that Malfoy followed her out of the great hall.

Ginny coolly walked over to Hermione who was almost running up the stairs.

“Hermione, he won’t find you here. You can stop running.” Ginny smirked.

Hermione’s eyes widened, “Ginny, uh- something more-“

“Let’s go to your room.” Ginny instantly knew that Hermione was defiantly not herself.

Hermione closed the door and sat on her bed, Ginny made sure that they were the only two in the room.

“Alright, tell me what happened.”

“He kissed me again…”

“And?”

“-and… I uh- kind of kissed him back and…“ Hermione nervously chewed on her lip.

“And? There’s more? Unbelievable!” Ginny looked ecstatic, she was positively beaming with excitement.

“It was much more than before. He pushed me up against the wall and- his hands, uh- like he,” Hermione barley got her words out before Ginny started laughing.

“Ginny stop! It’s not funny! I’m freaking out, this shouldn’t be happening! He obviously doesn’t mean it, but his kisses!” Hermione got up from her bed and started to pace the room while Ginny remained giddy and completely ecstatic that this was happening.

“His kisses were so powerful, and his hands just felt amazing on me. But he is Draco Malfoy!”

“So, what do you want to do about it?”

Hermione laughed, “Isn’t it obvious? I have to tell him to stop. This is ridiculous at this point, how long can this go on?”

“Oh sure, like that went perfectly last time. How about this time just save the trouble and jump in his bed.” 

Hermione was appalled. How could have Ginny said that? Was she completely Nuts? “Ginny!”

Ginny’s eyes widened as she smiled, “What? It was a joke! Hermione you obviously feel something for that git, and that’s ok!”

“No. Enough is enough, I am going to tell him off once and for all.” Hermione picked up her books, full well knowing that she is going to find Malfoy there. And this time, there is no way he is going to touch a single hair on her hair.

“You said that before!” Ginny sang lightly.

“Oh shush. I’m certain this time.”

Hermione walked down to the library, making sure she used the smaller less used corridors so that no one will interrupt her train of thought. Her uniform was still a little disheveled from her previous encounter with Malfoy, Hermione tried her best to make it look as neat as she could.

Hermione held her books tightly against her chest as she ran through every scenario she could as to what was going to happen between her and Malfoy. This included what he might say to her, what he might do to her and especially how she will react to it.

Hermione will defiantly not kiss him. There will be no physical contact of any kind.

Hermione stopped walking and took a deep breath. The last two encounters went incredibly horrible wrong and this one won’t. It can’t.

On one side she can see herself maybe actually liking Malfoy. He was highly intelligent, one might say he is one of the smartest Slytherins in the school. He also has some sense of humor, one that most people don’t know about. Draco even is great at magic and is handsome.

But this is Draco Malfoy. He is a part of a pureblood wizard family that hates muggle-borns, is in alliance with Lord Voldemort. He probably is going to be a death eater, so it’s clear she cannot be with him.

As she turned to corner she saw the bright colour hair that could only belong to one person. He sat on a bench and smiled when he saw Hermione.

Malfoy instantly got up from his seat and walked to a very surprised Hermione. Draco towered over Hermione, his smiled somehow seemed warm and genuine while his eyes were just breathtaking.

Hermione took one step back making sure there is enough distance between them.

“Hermione,” he said smiling. “I’m incredibly happy to see you.” Malfoy took one step closer to Hermione while she took another one back.

“Malfoy, you need to stop.”

Hermione stood her ground, she stared into his beautifully silver eyes and remained emotionless.

“Stop what?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “You know exactly what. Stop kissing me.”

Malfoy laughed and shook his head. “Hermione, I can’t do that. I actually wanted to see you again. You ran off so quickly that I didn’t have time to ask-“

“No. No. No! You cannot ask me anything. You can’t touch me anymore.”

Draco tried to take another step closer to Hermione but Hermione’s hand shot up and placed it in front of Draco’s chest.

“I was just going to ask if you would do me the honor of being my date to the yule ball.”

“Alright that’s enough.” Hermione was now angry. There was no way that he was saying something that actually is truthful.

“You’re Draco Malfoy. The heir to a line of death eaters and muggle born haters. You tormented me every day since I have arrived at this school and now you expect me to, well I don’t know what you expect me to do. But the last thing I’ll do is go to the Yule Ball with you.”

Hermione was breathing heavily and yet Malfoy did something she refused initially. He walked up to her quickly and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly and trying to calm her down.

Hermione just stood there. Not saying anything to him, not pulling away but enjoying the physical contact and support he gave her.

Her big brown eyes looked up to his, “you shouldn’t be doing this.”

Draco sighed, “I’ve spent a long time being someone I shouldn’t have.”

“What changed?” She simply said.

Draco let Hermione go and sat on the bench. He looked over to Hermione who stood were they previously once hugged.

“I interned at the ministry of magic. I was supposed to be with my farther but because you are not allowed to work with family I ended up with working a lot in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office with Arthur Weasley-“

Hermione gasped, “Ron’s farther?”

Draco nodded, “I spent the whole summer with that annoying git, but he changed something in me that’s hard to explain. I have a new found respect for him. And since I met him I began to change my views on everyone in my life.”

Hermione sat down next to Draco and linked her hand into his.

I left my parents’ house, Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley have helped me find a small place that I can look after myself with help from the both of them. I uh- especially changed my views on you.”

Hermione was incredibly doubtful, “just like that?”

Draco laughed, “No, not at all. I’m a bit stubborn if you haven’t noticed. It took me quite a while to see everything the way it was and I don’t regret it now. And I know you’re still unsure about my intentions but I look forward to proving you wrong Hermione.”

Draco kept his hand interlocked with Hermione’s as the other reached to her face. He gently kissed her lips and pulled back right away.

“I don’t want to push something that can later be incredible. I will see you at the Yule Ball, whether or not you decide to be my date for that evening.”

Hermione watched Draco go toward the Slytherin common room. She sat there for quite a while thinking if she should go to the ball with him. Finally Hermione got up and walked back to her bedroom still thinking if he had changed and if he is serious about his feelings.


	4. In which Hermione is finally sure

“So?”

Ginny sat on Hermione’s bed, her legs dangled down in anticipation of the new events that unfolded in her friend’s life.

“Do you get a kick out of this?”

Hermione through her stuff on the floor and collapsed on her bed, exhausted. The new information was swirling in her mind going a hundred beats per minute.

“I do actually-“ Ginny crossed her legs on the bed and faced Hermione’s faced down body. “Now, tell me what happened.”

“What makes you so sure that something happened?”

Ginny laughed at the idea. For a couple a weeks now, the Slytherin prince himself stopped making fun of her, declared his love and kissed her more than a few times. How could Ginny think something hasn’t happened between Hermione and Malfoy?

“Seriously?” As Ginny raised her eyebrow.

Hermione sighed and got up from her laying position. “Fine. He told me somethings that made me think differently of him.”

Hermione started pacing around the room, “Ginny, I’m still trying to understand it. He told me that he met your dad at the ministry when he was working there over the summer and he changed his view about everything!”

“My father?” Ginny looked incredibly confused. “How could that have happened, Malfoy hates my family, how on Earth did he manage to have his whole life changed over one summer?”

“It’s not only that though, he moved out of Malfoy Manor and he is getting help from your father and Dumbledore.” Hermione looked utterly and completely confused. “Did you dad say anything about it?”

Ginny shook her head, “I don’t think so. He did say something strange about helping a young wizard in trouble, do you think he was talking about Malfoy?”

“He must have been, who else would it have been?” Hermione hesitated before speaking, unsure how Ginny would react.

“He also- uh- asked me to the- Yule Ball…”

Ginny’s eyes popped out of her head as she let out an ear shattering scream.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THAT?”

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, “I didn’t know what to say to him.”

“You say yes of course!”

“But Ginny, what would Harry and Ron think? What if he isn’t-“

“Hermione stop.” Hermione was panicking right in front of her, she obviously has feelings toward him that she can’t deny anymore, and she just needs it to accept it.

“Don’t worry about them, Ron is going with Lavender Brown and Harry is going with Cho Chang. So you can go with Malfoy.”

“But-“

“Yes I understand that you three had an arrangement, they are just stupid boys blinded by women. Now ignore them what are you going to tell him?”

Hermione paced around her room more, she wasn’t sure what to do. She had everything planned in life, from what time she wanted to get married to the job she wants at the ministry. Whatever is going on between her and Draco is completely unplanned. But he has been ever so charming to her, and he made her feel good. What’s the harm in going with him?

“Ginny? Can I borrow Pig?”

Ginny’s face lightened up, “Of course you can!”

Ginny ran to her bedroom to where she left Pig when her mum sent her a letter earlier that day. Hermione started writing the letter to Draco. Her hand was shaking, she wondered if all of this was some awful joke that was going to humiliate her tomorrow night, but she was going to do it. She knew that if he was being honest he would be a wonderful man and she would actually be quite happy with him.

Hermione let Pig go to see Draco, hopefully with a smoother landing than usual.

……………..

Draco Malfoy was outside with the Slytherin Quidditch team, their turns have become sloppy and they need to be their best with their upcoming game against Ravenclaw.

Draco loved Quidditch, he was proud of himself for getting on the team without any help from his father. He even dreamed about one day becoming a famous Quidditch player, but he knew that wouldn’t happen.

“Oi!”

Draco landed on the Quidditch Pitch alongside his teammates to see Marcus Flint, the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. As the whole group was brought together, everyone tired from the long practice hoping that he’d finally end the practice.

“Alright, we’ve done a decent job. We are going to beat Ravenclaw no problem. Practice is over, go home.”

Everyone was pleased, after a 4 hour practice they can finally go home. Soon, Draco found himself alone on the Quidditch Pitch, taking a few deep breaths enjoying the open space of the Quidditch field.

_Bang!_

Draco was knocked to the ground when a brown owl came tumbling down from the sky.

“Ow, what the-“ Draco got up and saw feathers in the air surrounding a brown owl with a note attached to its leg.

Draco slowly retrieved the note from the owl’s leg, curious and still a little sore from the collision.

Draco unravelled the note and saw a very delicate and feminine handwriting and began to read.

_Draco,_

_I’ve thought a lot about what you said, and although I’m still unsure, I am willing to see what this can become._

_I look forward to being your date tomorrow evening at the Yule Ball._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione Granger_

Draco read and reread the note a few times. Absolutely excited Draco ran as fast as he could to his dorm to tell Blaise what happened.

He will be going to the Yule Ball with Hermione Granger, the most beautiful, brilliant witch he had ever met and the person that he loves.

……………..

The next night Ginny helped Hermione get ready for her evening with Draco Malfoy.

Hermione still hadn’t told Ron or Harry about her date, they were both so excited about their evening with their dates that they completely forgot about their agreement. Of course they apologized and offered not to go with them, but Hermione knew how excited they were she couldn’t.

Hermione did some researching about potions for her hair, she eventually found one that could gently curl her hair into long waves that cascaded over her shoulders. She pinned back her bangs to expose her face that had a light amount of muggle makeup her mom gave her for the Yule Ball. Hermione finally put on her red dress that shimmered gold. An homage to her house. She felt very pretty in her dress, it was low cut and had braided straps and the skirt of the dress moved so fluently.

“Hermione, you look so beautiful!” Ginny was about in tears, she looked so happy.

Ginny was dressed in a royal green gown that had a flowy bottom and a high neck, the back of the dress showed that the straps crossed exposing her back. She looked marvellous, Neville would be blown away.

“Nothing compared to you.”

Ginny laughed fixing her 1920’s styled hair and putting her pearl earrings in.

“Malfoy won’t know what hit him, he will be amazed.”

Hermione still was unsure, she didn’t want to make a fool of herself but she could see herself falling for him.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Hermione took one last look and started to head to the ball where she would find Draco.

“That’s the spirit!” Ginny skipped after Hermione who was ecstatic to be going to the Yule Ball.

To Hermione’ surprise, Draco was waiting outside of the Fat Lady’s painting waiting for her to come out. He was dressed in the traditional black robes that outlined his muscular physic from playing Quidditch. He leaned on the railing until he saw Hermione.

“Good evening Hermione” Draco walked up to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek.

“Oh! Hello.” Hermione was taken aback by the polite kiss.

Draco held Hermione close to his body making sure he can take all of her beauty in. “

You look magnificent,” he breathed.

“Doesn’t she?” Ginny smiled awkwardly as she is linked arms with Neville.

Hermione blushed and Draco smiled knowing that he made Hermione blush a beautiful shade of pink. Draco bent down close to her ear, “let’s go.”

Hermione simply nodded as he led her down the stair case and down a small corridor where he spun her around in his arms. Hermione started to giggle. Her. Hermione Granger began to giggle, something that she couldn’t believe that was happening.

“What are we doing here? I thought we were going to the ball.”

Draco slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips on hers, she instantly deepened the kiss while her hands curled around his neck. Draco’s hands started to explore the curves of Hermione’s body, he couldn’t believe the she agreed to this night.

Draco was the first to break the kiss, much to Hermione’s displeasure.

“I just wanted you to myself for just a moment. You, Hermione, look absolutely beautiful.” Draco’s silvery eyes met Hermione’s when he said that. Hermione’s hear instantly began to melt, if he wasn’t holding her tightly she would have felt incredibly dizzy.

“Thank you, Draco.”

Draco smirked, “But I suppose that I can’t keep you to myself this night.” He held out his arm and Hermione graciously accepted.

He led Hermione to a beautifully decorated Great Hall. The walls looked like ice while there were crystals that were floating from the ceiling. The charmed ceiling let down small snowflakes that made the hall look more of a winter wonderland. It was one of the best decorated Yule Ball in ages and everyone was enchanted by it.

However when Hermione and Draco walked in to the hall there eyes were on the room while everyone else’s eyes were on the scandalous couple.

Instantly, everyone began to whisper about them wondering why they were together and if this was a joke. Draco wrapped his arm tightly around Hermione’s waste to comfort her better.

“Just focus on the light, my dear.”

Hermione took a deep breath and followed his advice as they headed to wear Ron, Harry and their dates stood.

Both Ron and Harry were in complete shock, never in their life did they think they would see Hermione Granger with their enemy at the Yule Ball. Neither of them said anything out of pure surprise and disbelief.

Cho Chang, a pretty petite girl from Ravenclaw stepped forward and greeted the couple since both Ron and Harry couldn’t speak yet.

“Thank you Cho, you look amazing as usual,” Hermione looked over to Lavender Brown who gave her a nasty look and chose not to greet her.

“Uh- Harry? Ron?” Hermione’s brow crinkled in concern.

Cho hit Harry’s shoulder knowing that he had to say something to her.

“You look amazing Hermione, you really do. But, uh-“ Harry leaned into Hermione, “He is your date?”

Hermione nodded, she knew she should have probably told them but she didn’t know how to tell them.

“Potter. Weasel.” Stiffly greeted her best friends.

“Listen, I was going to tell you but I didn’t know how. I really did, I’m sorry.” Hermione didn’t even know what to say to them, she should have been more prepared but she was preoccupied with homework and well, thoughts of Draco.

“How could you ‘Mione?” Ron was still in disbelief, while Lavender pouted behind him.

“He has changed believe me, you will see it one day, please trust me!”

Feeling more desperate than ever Hermione pleaded and luckily for her Harry was understanding.

“If you trust him, we will learn to. However, we want our questions answered tomorrow.”

Draco stepped forward with his arm around her and tried to help her, “You will get every single one of your questions answered, I’ll give you my word.”

Harry nodded and walked up to hug Hermione and nodded at Malfoy, while Ron nodded at the both while he took the pouting Lavender to the dance floor.

After they were left alone, Draco pulled Hermione into his arms and tried to comfort her. “It will all be fine tomorrow, if I could convince the brilliant Hermione Granger to like me, I am determined for her friends to like me to.”

Hermione looked up at him as he kissed her forehead, she smiled at him, “Let’s go dance, Draco,”

Draco smiled and took his lovely date to the dancefloor, where the proceeded to dance for the rest of the night.

And neither Ron nor Harry could keep them apart, Draco was sure of it. Hermione was his and he was hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, Dramione is my favorite OTP! I hope you enjoyed it so far! :)


	5. In which Hermione is actually quite happy

It felt like a dream.

The whole night consisted of twinkling lights, breath taking Christmas trees that look they were made from ice. It truly looked like a winter wonderland, and Hermione could not be any happier.

Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince treated her like an absolute princess, and for the first time Hermione felt like one.

As the night grew on, everyone was still dancing but Draco wanted to give Hermione the most memorable night.

As Draco pulled over his beautiful date, he began to be a bit more nervous. There is an actual possibility that Hermione might be utterly and completely his and it worries him that he might mess it up. Hermione Granger is one of the most brilliant witches he has ever met, she deserves someone who hasn’t experimented with the Dark Arts. She deserves a hero, not a villain and for the first time in his life Draco Malfoy wants to be the hero in this story.

“Do you want to go for a walk, Hermione?”

Hermione nodded and took Draco’s hand as he led her out of the Great Hall and down a corridor until eventually they ended up at the top of the Astronomy Tower.

The moon was bright as it shown over the twinkling waves of the black lake.

“The stars are beautifully bright tonight.” Hermione shivered at her words since the night also brought on a cool breeze.

Draco still being nervous, took off his coat and draped it over Hermione’s shoulders and the proceeded to wrap his arms around her.

“Thank you for coming with me tonight, I can’t tell you how much it means to me.”

Hermione turned around to face him, his arms still firmly holding her and enclosing her against the balcony. Hermione smiled at him, never in her life did she think that she could ever fall for someone like Draco Malfoy but she was incredibly enjoying being with him.

“I am happy that I decided to come with you to, I really am, Draco.” Hermione smiled and threw her arms around him and brought him in for a kiss.

Draco’s heart skipped a beat, Hermione only ever initiated a kiss once and he defiantly loves when she does it.

After a few moments in each other’s embrace, Draco pulled away looking incredibly nervous and that made Hermione’s stomach churn.

“Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?”

Draco smiled, “Absolutely not, I just- wanted you to know, uh- I really like you Hermione. I just- I want you- to uh- be mine, and-“

“Yes!”

Draco’s eyes grew larger, did she just agree? Is he sure that he heard her right? It can’t be…

“Hermione, did you just-?”

“Draco, I’ve had an amazing time with you tonight. I never felt like this before and that says a lot. But,” Hermione looked down. “I’m still weary of you though because it’s new to me. But I want you to prove me wrong, and actually, I look forward to it.”

Draco’s heart sang, he picked up Hermione and spun her around, to Hermione’s enjoyment.

“I look forward to changing not only your mind, but your friends.” Draco began to walk Hermione down the Astronomy Tower and toward the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

……………….

“Oh, Ginny! It was fantastic!”

Hermione threw off her shoes and fell down on her bed, next to where Ginny was sitting.

“He is fantastic! He is smart, funny, and he is just amazing to be with. Ginny, I think I really like him!”

Ginny started to giggle, “I’m so happy for you! I told you!”

“I know, but I really think I could fall for him. It’s scary.”

Hermione got up and went to change out of her beautiful red dress and into her comfy grey pajamas. She really did have an amazing time, she was just nervous about how Ron and Harry will react. And if last night was a sneak peek into what was going to happen tomorrow then she should be quite worried.

“What do you think Ron and Harry will do?”

Ginny really gave it some thought before she spoke, full well knowing that her answer will actually help or hurt her friend.

“I think that once they see how he is changed, especially after dad and Dumbledore has helped him, and how he makes you feel, then they will be happy and accept him. Well, Ron will take some convincing.”

“You’re probably right. Okay, I’m going to go to bed, I just can’t believe about how amazing he was!”

After Ginny went to her room to sleep, Hermione spent the rest of her night thinking of Draco. She never thought about dating before, Hermione was always so focused on school that this was the first time she thought about a guy this way.

……………….

The next morning, Harry and Ron sat in the Great Hall enjoying their breakfast and also discussing last night and the most talked about couple of the evening.

“I don’t know she went with that ferret!”

Ron was angry. For years they all hated him, they were all picked on by him and he is a death eater of all things. How on Earth did Hermione go with him to the Yule Ball?

“She is certainly not the brightest witch of our age considering she went with the Slytherin prince himself.”

Harry completely agreed with his friend, but there must have been a reason she did what she did.

“I don’t understand it either, Ron, and I have no idea why she didn’t tell us! It’s Draco Malfoy for god’s sake, what are we missing.”

Ron stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth and shrugged, “I think she’s finally lost it, mate.”

Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall with Draco in hand as she found Ron and Harry stuffing food in their mouths.

Hermione and Draco sat down across a stern Ron and Harry and instantly the Hall began to chatter. Apparently it wasn’t a fluke, they are still both together and they are sitting together at the Gryffindor table.

“So, you two are together?” Harry said, still trying to wrap his head around it.

Hermione nodded and Draco put his arm around her waist, both nervous of what they might say.

“He ish dwaco malshoy!  hesh a shlyerin! Oh coodsh you!”

“Ron, please don’t speak while your mouth is full.” Hermione began to fill her plate of food, and waited for the questioning to begin.  

Ron swallowed his food, “He is Draco Malfoy! He is a Slytherin! How could you!”

“Ron you are being childish, believe me this was not a rush decision.” Hermione politely took a sip of her orange juice before putting it down.

Harry glared at an eating Malfoy, still confused on why he is sitting here.

“Why didn’t you tell us, ‘Mione?” Harry said, still glaring at Malfoy.

“I really wanted to, but I didn’t know what to say. To be honest, I’m still trying to wrap my head around it myself.”

Draco put his hand over Hermione’s, trying to comfort her. This is probably going to be one of the hardest things they would have to overcome as a couple, trying to convince people to accept him and them together.

Draco looked at both Harry and Ron, “I’ll answer any questions you have because I swear I really like Hermione. She’s the most I have.”

Harry gave him a sideways look signaling him to continue on. Draco swallowed the little amount of food he had in his mouth.

“I made an arrangement with my father over the summer to work at the ministry of magic, and since he was apparently too busy for me I was dropped and the office of misuse of muggle artefacts office-“

Ron made an exaggerated gasp, “with dad?”

Draco nodded, “Yes, I exclusively worked with your father, Arthur Weasly. At first I was mad, but as the summer went on he told me some things that- uh- changed my views on my whole life-“

“-changed it how?”

Harry disliked Malfoy as much anyone in Gryffindor, he has more of a reason to hate him then anyone and had an incredibly hard time taking him seriously.

“He changed my views on everything, the way I lived, the people I associate with, who I bullied, my family, and the rest of the world around me. Everything changed.”

Draco looked down. He had a hard time leaving his family behind, he left everything he knew behind and now is trying to make amends with the people he wronged.

“After that, I moved out of Malfoy Manor.” Looking at Ron, “your father, and Dumbledore helped me find a place of my own. I am completely detached from my parents and everything I once knew. I currently work at the Leaky Cauldron and go to the ministry to help in the misuse of muggle artefacts office. I also help out at Hogwarts from time to time.”

Ron and Harry were speechless, neither of them expected for Malfoy to leave his home and to bus tables at the Leaky Cauldron. There was a chance that he had change, but this was Draco Malfoy, was he capable of change?

“What did my father tell you that changed your mind?”

Draco hesitated before speaking, he wasn’t even ready to tell Hermione but he wanted this to work and her friends needed to know.

“It wasn’t so much of what he told me, it was what he showed me. There was a case your father was working on that crossed over to the department of mysteries. The case itself is un-important but while we were there we saw a pensieve, and what I saw completely horrified me and it’s not something I’d like share. But I know see how things really are and I’m horrified at who I was and who my family is.”

Harry nodded, “You have changed then. I hope these aren’t empty words.”

“They are not! I swear it.”

“And? You won’t hurt our best friend?” Ron chirped in, knowing that if Malfoy did hurt their friend he would get the chance to pummel him.

“Trust me when I say this, the last thing I want to do to Hermione is hurt her. There is a very real chance that I have stronger feelings for her…”

Hermione turned to him in surprise. “You do?”

Draco gently leaned in toward Hermione and kissed her, “I do.”

Ron seemed completely disgusted, “alright, alright, don’t go doing that now.”

Harry nodded, “yeah, if you’re going to start hanging out with us, no PDA.”

Both Draco and Ron looked at Harry in confusion, “What is PDA?”

“Public Displays of Affection. I guess it’s a muggle thing,” Hermione shrugged.

Draco nodded, “So you are okay with me?”

Ron shrugged, “well we can’t do anything, and you don’t seem like a complete git right now, but I’ll keep my eye on you.”

Harry nudged Ron, signaling him to leave. “Alright mate, let’s get out of here. Quidditch practice, see you to around.”

Ron and Harry left the Great Hall and just like that Draco had Hermione all to himself.

“So, was I bad?”

Hermione smiled and leaned against his arm, wrapping her arm around his. “You were perfect, it went really well actually. I wonder why…”

“It’s because I told the truth, and they know that.”

Hermione looked up and kissed his cheek. She wondered how everything turned out really well and how amazing this person was she was so happy with.

“I have to make my girlfriend happy.”

Hermione giggled, “I am your girlfriend?”

Draco leaned in and kissed her, “Yes you are, and I am you boyfriend.”

And just like that, Hermione fell for the Slytherin prince and she was completely okay with it.


	6. In which Draco is truly happy

“Weird…”

Hermione looked up from her book and met the icy stare of her Slytherin prince. She was so enwrapped in her book she barely noticed that Ron, Harry and Ginny left the cabin, leaving her and Draco alone.

They just left Hogwarts, and although Hermione is excited to return home. She couldn’t help feel sad, not knowing what the summer will do to her new found relationship with Draco.

The _Draco Malfoy_ she once knew was arrogant, selfish, and well, a _dick._  However in their fourth year, the unexpected happened and he became an incredible, funny, and even caring.

It was kind of unbelievable.

“What’s weird?

Hermione crinkled her nose, just in the perfect way that he loved.

“How everything changed. How I’m sitting here with you and all your friends, when my old friends are a few carts down. It weird how everything changed.”

Hermione’s heart sank, just a little. “…but weird in a good way right?”

Draco leaned forward, taking Hermione’s hands in his own. “Weird in a fantastic way, love.”

Hermione kissed him ever so softly and leaned back, continuing reading her book.

It was weird. If someone told her this story a year ago, she would have thought they were mad. But here she was, sitting across from him and enjoying his company.

Just as things were settling down, Ron bursts through the cabin with an arm full of candy from the cart.

“Chocolate frogs are my favourite, I’ve collected all the cards. Took me a while, but I did it!” He said while shoving a licorice wand in his mouth.

Harry followed shortly after with a few treats of his own in his arms, “Hey guys, here have some pumpkin pasties”

Hermione smiled as she took one of her favourite treats from Harry.

“Thanks Harry” Draco smiled.

“I’ve just talked to the conductor, he said we will be at the station any moment. So start packing.”

Ron already took the liberty of packing his arms full of candy and putting it in his backpack. Smiling from ear to ear, knowing that he will have it for dinner and not whatever his mum made.

As they arrived at Kings Cross, Hermione looked out of the window and seeing all the excited parents waiting for their children to return home.

Platform 9 ¾ was packed, and was getting even more crowded as children began to pile out of the train. At the moment where Hermione was getting off, Draco took her hand nervously.

Her confusion was halted as she looked up and met the icy stare of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

The grip of Draco’s hand tightened around Hermione’s.

Hermione looked behind Draco’s parents to see Arthur Weasley saying Hello to his children while his eyes remained on Draco and his parents.

Mrs. Malfoy ran to Draco and attempted to give him a hug, but was rejected as he took a step back from her.

“Draco, my darling. I’ve missed you so much.”

“Have you?” Draco’s face remained hard as he locked eyes with his father.

“Son.” He nodded at Draco.

Mrs. Malfoy smiled, “So, are you coming home? I know you had a trying summer. And you most likely gave it some thought.”

Draco’s hand tightened more around Hermione’s hand, hurting her but she decided not to say anything around his parents.

“No. Now if you excuse me.” Draco began to lead Hermione away from his parents when he was stopped by his father.

“You can’t be serious?” Draco’s father grew harsher with each word, almost spitting them out.

“ _She,_ is a mudblood. How dare you tarnish the Malfoy name by associating with people like _her?_ ”

Hermione was absolutely appalled by this, she knew that there was blood prejudice in wizard society but she would never have thought it was this bad. Hermione was ready to jump in but she saw pure anger grow in Draco’s eyes.

Draco let go of Hermione’s hand and ever so swiftly, walked straight up to his father to look him square in the eye.

“You do not have the right to talk about her. Now, if you excuse me, _we_ shall be leaving.”

Draco turned around and grabbed Hermione and led her towards the Weasley’s, who were watching the whole event unfold.

Arthur Weasley instantly pulled Draco to the side, quietly asking questions about what happened and what will probably happen in the future. 

“Hermione, dear, are you alright?” Molly Weasley ran straight to Hermione and checking her for any injuries. Even though it was quite obvious she wasn’t even touched, minus the tight hand clenching from Draco.

“I’m fine, Mrs. Weasley.”

Molly Weasley scoffed at her, “Please, how many times must I tell you. Call me Molly, darling.”

“Sorry, uh- _Molly.”_

“Now, where is Draco?” Turning around to see Arthur Weasley and Draco in a deep conversation. “Ah, there he is,”

Draco and Arthur Weasley didn’t get to finish their conversation before Molly pulled both of them in, “Now, we are all going back to the burrow, Draco and Hermione, dear, join us and invite your parents Hermione.”

Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins were trying their best to convince the couple, who reluctantly agreed. As much as Hermione loved her parents, they were a bit wary of her magical abilities and anything associated with it.

It’s not that they were not proud of their daughter, they knew that she was the brightest witch of their generation, but they were hoping for an average child who will follow the family business of dentistry.

“Just do your best to convince them ‘Mione.” Ron said will taking out a chocolate frog from his pocket and putting it in his mouth.

“Ronal Weasley! That better not be a sweet,” Ron shoved his hands down his pants pockets, clutching the sweet wrappers.

“No, mum. Oh come on lets go.” He said quickly trying to divert the subject.

The Weasley’s and Harry made their way to the burrow while Hermione and a very nervous Draco made their way through the barrier to the muggle side of the station.

“Honestly Draco, it will be fine, they will love you.”

“How could they? I am not the best person a father would want around his daughter.”

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were standing nervously waiting for their daughter in between platform 9 and 10, since they were muggles, they needed assistance to reach the wizard stations. But as soon as they saw their daughter, their faces lit up.

“Hermione!”

Mrs. Granger ran up and gave her daughter a big hug, while her father gave her a kiss on the head. Mr. Granger wasn’t as excited to see Hermione as he thought he was going to be, because of a certain blonde man was holding his little girl’s hand.

“And who might you be?”

Hermione giggled, trying to ease the tension in between her father and her new boyfriend.

“Right, um well- dad, mum, this” grabbing Draco’s hand, “is Draco Malfoy. And well- he is my uh- boyfriend.”

Mr. Granger’s face started to turn bright red, knowing her husband’s reaction, “Well, _Draco,_ Hermione told me all about you. I am so happy to finally meet you.”

However this only made this situation worse. “You knew about this?! And you didn’t tell me?”

“Dad-“

“Darling, yes I knew. However, it was my decision to keep it from you but it was because you would have been angry from the point she came home.”

Luckily for Hermione, her mother was the more sensible and reasonable one out of the pair. Hermione loves her dad, she really does but no father is reasonable at the point when their daughter gets their first boyfriend.

“Fine, but we will talk about this when we get home. Now, let’s-“

“Um- well, actually dad, we were invited, all of us- by the Weasley’s to go to their home for uh- dinner.” Hermione never thought this would be a problem with her parents, especially her dad, they always been so reasonable about everything.

“Absolutely not-“

“That sounds lovely, let’s go!” Mrs. Granger was absolutely thrilled that they were invited, nervous about it but thrilled.

Mr. Granger on the other hand was annoyed and exasperated, “fine then, I guess no one listens to me.”

Draco, who remained quiet the whole conversation, only giving out a smile when Hermione’s mother greeted him, led them to where they could catch a ride to get to the burrow. The ride to the burrow was silent and the tension was incredibly thick.

Once they got out from the car, Mr. Granger pulled Draco aside.

“Now you listen to me, I don’t care what you are capable of with your ah- _magic._ If you hurt my little girl, I will _kill_ you. Understand?”

Draco nodded, “Yes, sir. I just want you to know, the last thing I want to do is break Hermione’s heart. Actually, to be completely honest, I’m kind of in love with her.”

Mr. Granger was taken aback, it made him rethink everything, he still didn’t like him but at least he could try to give him a chance.

“Have you told her that?”

“Well, yes, but she thought I was joking before.”

Mr. Granger laughed, “Yes, well, maybe you should tell her that.”

That night, he was planning to say it that night, and unlike before, he knew she could say it back.

The dinner was amazing, Molly prepared a three course meal that was some of the best food Draco ever had. But as the courses passed, Draco got more and more nervous.

The whole evening was filled with laughter and stories, the Grangers even loosened up by the end of the night it was actually fun. Draco’s home dinners were never like this and he couldn’t be more pleased that he could actually be a part of it.

Draco leaned in to Hermione, “Can you come outside with me?”

Hermione laughed and excused them from the table.

As they stepped outside, they noticed that the stars were brighter than ever. And Draco’s nerves were growing with each passing second.

Why was he so nervous? He said it before? Maybe it’s because Hermione will actually take him seriously.

Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

“Hermione, I have something to tell you. And the first time I told you- you uh- laughed. You know my feelings about you but I never tried saying it again.”

Hermione started to fidget with the buttons of his jacket, she too was nervous.

“ _I love you, Hermione Granger._ And you better not laugh again.”

But Hermione did start laughing, which made Draco more nervous.

“I love you to Draco, and I’m sorry for laughing at you. I just find you adorable.”

Draco smiled at Hermione, and leaned in to kiss her. He couldn’t be happier of how things turned out. He finally had someone he truly loved and is a part of a family who is accepting of him.

Draco Malfoy was truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm done with this story, I don't have anything to add and I'm pleased with how it ended. 
> 
> I had a blast writing it and I'm sorry it took a little long. School started and attending my lectures take priority. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
